Violet Eyes
by violeteyes583
Summary: Harry has raised his daughther by himself after his husband left him for another man. Now that Elaine has started school her powers are draining Harry's and he'll die unless his ex rebonds with him. Slash. AN: Yes, I am alive and will finish this fic!
1. Harry's Musings

Violet Eyes

Author: violeteyes583

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash and Mpreg

Summary: Harry is raising his daughter alone but what will happen when her other father becomes part of their lives.

Pairing: HP/SS

Spoilers: 1 though 5 , AU

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter….big surprise.

After my daughter was born the first thing I noticed when I held her in my arms was that she had violet eyes like her father's mother. Most of my friends thought it silly to call her Violet so I named her Elaine Violet Potter. Elaine became my only reason for living after I defeated of Lord Voldemort.

Her father left me for someone else when I was six months pregnant, at that moment I never thought I'd love again.

I couldn't really blame him for not loving me. Our marriage was arranged by the headmaster after a potion called the Perfect Match Serum was brewed. It told the headmaster who I could bond to so that my powers would be become more stable. Apparently, the only wizard in the world that could help me defeat Voldemort was Severus Snape.

When Dumbledore told Severus I remember his tea spilling onto the floor and his face was covered with distress.

"I cannot marry him, Headmaster." he said forcefully.

"Severus, there is no choice in the matter. The Prefect Match Serum _you_ brewed shows you as the only candidate to marry Harry." The old man explained.

Severus simply stared hurt and dazed first at Dumbledore than me.

"I am already engaged elsewhere."

"Whom, Severus."

Severus stood silent he was fidgeting with his robes, a sight I've only seen twice in my life.

"Draco Malfoy."

Before I could voice my own disgust Albus had already risen in a sudden fury.

"When and where was this vow placed. And what other secrets have you been keeping from me?" the headmaster yelled.

Severus did not reply until Dumbledore's breathing had returned to normal.

"I…when Draco was born, Lucuis asked made me swear to always watch and protect him." he explained.

"So there was no promise of marriage." Dumbledore stated relieved.

"No promise but always an understanding-"

"An understanding means nothing in times such as these." He interrupted. "You will marry Harry Potter within the week. He has already agreed on it."

When Severus stared at me with that hateful glare in his eyes I should have know our marriage would never be happy.

We trained hard after the bonding ceremony. Before the end of my 5th year the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated. That night Severus and I had been so happy. We even made love without any feeling of awkwardness or duty.

That was the night I become pregnant. When Severus found out he was livid. He said that I knew he didn't want children and yet allowed myself to get knocked up.

After that we barely spoke and he didn't return to our rooms till after I was asleep. I hoped that once she came, he would see her and fall in love with our child. I had already began to fall in love with him. He was my husband after all. We shared our bed together for a year and spent so much time in each others presence. I respected him. I though briefly he respected and loved me.

I had known Severus was in love with Draco but I let their friendship continue. I even became very good friends with Draco to Ron's displeasure. When I found them together I shouldn't have been surprised.

I even allowed the affair to continue. Severus and I stayed married and I didn't speak a word of it. After all he was having an affair with Draco but he was married to me.

But for some reason when a ministry owl dropped the divorce papers in front of me as I was eating breakfast…I was shocked.

Being a six month pregnant male and with no husband, was indeed hard. Although we were divorced legally, we were still bonded through our magic for the baby's sake. Against Draco's instructions Severus had the bond cut three weeks before Elaine's due date.

Our magic together had made me so strong. Without it I was weaker and depressed. I thought of ending my life. When I stared to seriously think on it, I went into labor. Maybe I would have killed myself that day if she hadn't been born early. Since Elaine was born I have thought of nothing else but her happiness and now she is almost eleven.

I fear she will be upset if she doesn't receive her Hogwarts letter. My worry is that she will then she'll have to face her father. There is no way she won't find out from other children or worse she'll just know.

They share many similar features except the nose but her hair is black like his, and violet like his mother's eyes. She has my athletic talents and my shy gentle nature but sometimes she reminds me so much of her father with her stubbornness and wit.

What if he hates her and treats her badly? He treated me badly before because he hated my father, he could treat Elaine the same way. I can barely breath, why must Hedwig come with that letter? I should call for Elaine but against my will I grabbed the letter from the mail table where Hedwig dropped it.

Mr. Harry Potter; is printed on the front in that small cursive handwriting that I know is Albus. I'm not surprised by this letter, Albus has been begging me to take the DADA position for years but I've declined. I didn't want a Nanny raising my daughter; I wanted to give her all the love and care I never got as a child.

I'm taken back for a second as another letter falls out of mine. I can't help but smile knowing how happy this will make Elaine. I yell for her and she runs down the stairs and into the living room like an elephant, as if she knows what's coming.

"Did it come?" she squeaks.

My poorly hidden smile gives it away and she screams with joy. I could never leave my girl….Maybe I should teach, I haven't worked since Elaine was born. My inheritance supported the both of us since the day we came home from the hospital wing. Yes, that way I can be with Elaine and keep her father, Severus Snape from hurting her.

Thank you to the everyone who reviewed this chapter when I first wrote it (and afterwards):


	2. Elaine's Brief Thoughts

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

All warnings and summaries in Chapter One still apply and it's definitely AU.

Part Two

Harry was nervously helping Elaine pack for tomorrow, when they'd be heading to Hogwarts. Harry had agreed to become the DADA teacher and he was required to come a week early. Elaine didn't mind though because she'd dreamed of Hogwarts since she was a little girl and her patience to see it was wearing thin.

Elaine and her dad lived in a small country home far outside the city limits of London. They're only neighbors were a few miles away. She had four close friends her age and had become accustomed to small town life. Life for them had always been quiet and peaceful and although she was sad it leave, her excitement far surpassed her sadness. She didn't know what she would have done if her dad wasn't invited to teach. He had asked her over and over again if it was ok, and many a time she was forced to ensure him that she was happy about it.

Still, her dad was nervous, Elaine could sense that. What she didn't understand was, why?

He had been proclaimed the most powerful wizard at 15, defeated the dark lord and raised a child all by himself! What could he have to be afraid of?

_Father……_

The word hit her without warning or prior thought, the one thing her dad was afraid of.

Elaine had always been content with having her Daddy to herself but sometimes she wondered about her father. Dad never spoke about father, even when she begged or cried.

Aunt Hermione told her the only information she knew was that they bonded when her dad was fifteen in order to reach his potential power and the bond was broken before she was born. Besides that Elaine knew nothing, not even his name.

She didn't particularly care it was just…she had always felt this emptiness. .It felt like something was missing, _a piece of herself._ She knew if anyone had it, her father did. Elaine concluded her thoughts were silly; her dad wouldn't go if her father was there of course not!

"Elaine"

She quickly turned her attention to her dad's puzzled face.

"Are you alright, dear"

"Yes, Daddy." She answered.

"Time to go munchkin!" he grinned and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled back and placed her small hand in his, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."


	3. Meeting Severus Snape

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Part Three

The day had been calm so far and for that Harry was grateful.

Albus had taken Harry and Elaine to Harry's room as soon as they arrived so they would not be bothered. The father and daughter enjoyed a peaceful lunch in their rooms, Elaine had helped her Daddy start to unpack and they were off to dinner for their first meal in the great hall together.

Yes, Harry pondered as he walked down the familiar hallways, today has been perfect.

Harry, in all his life, had never had good luck and that night was no different. As soon as they turned their last corner Harry became face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

"Professor Potter." said the snarky older man, "What a….pleasure."

"Severus…I-Elaine, this is your Potions Professor." Harry quickly pulled himself together so his daughter wouldn't notice. Elaine was the brightest child among many her age and if Harry acted like he really felt his would know in seconds. "Professor Snape."

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Elaine replied giving her sweetest, most polite smile. "Did you happen to teach my daddy?" she inquired the older man.

"As a matter of fact I did. I can only hope, Ms.Potter, that you did not inherit his potions skills." Severus smirked.

Elaine giggled, "Daddy blows up more cauldrons than Uncle Ron!"

"Elaine!"

Severus and the young girl laughed as a bright flush covered Harry's cheeks.

"Well, Mr. Potter I must be on my way, Albus is expecting me. Goodnight,

Professor." Severus's harsh voice slightly softened as he said, "Ms.Potter."

As Severus walked away, Elaine tugged gently on her daddy's robes.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have said such a thing about you to a stranger." She apologized

"It's alright, sweetheart." He sighed.

"I just felt like…I dunno, I like him!"

Harry froze uncertain of what to say. He should've told her about Severus a long time ago but what if she got angry or asked Severus why he left and caused a scene.

"Let's go to dinner." He finally said.

"Alright!" she grinned.

Dinner passed quickly with introductions, stories of the older days and laughter. The staff simply adored Elaine and she fell in love with everything about Hogwarts. As the night drew to a close Harry collected his sleeping daughter and started towards their rooms.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry felt his heart stop as Severus stepped in front of him.

"Could I see you in my office in the morning, Albus wants us to talk about a few…issues." He asked.

"Of course." Harry quickly answered and brushed past his ex.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight." Harry whispered not knowing why he agreed to that, all he knew was he wasn't getting _any_ sleep tonight.


	4. Nighttime Memories

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Part Four

Harry hadn't slept that night, as he predicted, worry filled his every waking thought.

He thought about the bond breaking and all the legal paperwork. Severus did sign away all rights to the child, so he couldn't claim her. Harry had never denied Severus of his visiting rights.

Thought he was frightened he mailed Severus twice a year to invite him for visiting rights as granted in the divorce papers. Thankfully, Severus never wished to, it seemed as though he wanted to forget he even had a daughter.

Sometimes, at night when he was all alone Harry felt the same, like maybe it was a dream he'd wake up from. He had been 15 when Albus told him the only way to obtain his maximum adult powers was to become bonded.

Severus's magic was the most compatible out of any of the order members, so he was chosen. Neither of them was happy about it but each felt it was their duty to the wizardry world. Sadly, Harry fell in love with his husband but Severus did not return the feelings. He still saw Harry as a helpless little boy and James Potter's son. Each day filled was different with Severus.

It started with lots of fights and anger towards each other. Then slowly turned to polite affections. They lived together right after the marriage, not leaving for a honeymoon, they started training right away.

It didn't take Harry long to reach his full potential with Severus helping him. On his 16 birthday he defeated the dark lord and he became pregnant. Even though Severus didn't love Harry it was important to keep the bond strong till Harry finished school. After Harry got pregnant he noticed they're friendly, humble life start to change.

Severus was barely in their rooms when he got back from his classes and when he was they didn't talk. For six months this treatment went on until Harry became sick of it. He decided to follow Severus with his invisibility cloak.

Harry was shocked and hurt when he followed Snape to the Slytherin head boy rooms. Draco and Harry had become good friends since Harry's 

marriage with Severus; he was even Snape's best man. So at first Harry wasnot worried, he entered quickly behind Severus and saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Severus." Draco purred as Severus sat next to him. He pulled the younger boy into a passionate kiss.

Harry quietly left and did not mention it to Severus or Draco. He continued to have tea with his husband an best friend. He noticed that they were becoming more and more bold with each passing week.

Harry thought if he stayed quiet…maybe it would all go away.

He remembered the day he sat in his room staring at the divorce papers. He had been a good husband. He had a child on the way. Severus came in, grabbed a few things and left without saying a word to his soon to be ex-husband.

Harry pulled himself out of his memories, if he thought of that he'd never sleep. He could only hope tomorrow morning wouldn't be a disaster.


	5. Early Morning Meeting

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Notes: Au, Slash, Mpreg

Part Five

Severus felt impatient as he watches the clock, waiting for Harry's arrival. Yesterday was the first time he'd seen Harry in 11 years, and his daughter. She reminded him of his mother her violet eyes were lovely and her skin pale and fair. Severus remembered the day she had been born; he was visiting Draco in the hospital ward, where Draco had been apprenticing with Poppy, when the Golden Trio walked in. Draco cursed silently, knowing the baby wasn't due for two weeks. Draco was determined to be a medi-witch and Harry and him remained on speaking terms only in a doctor/patient way.

"Harry, when did the contractions start?" he inquired.

"An hour ago I think." He replied.

"Ron, Hermione help me get him on the bed!"

Surprisingly, the Weasly couple obeyed without a cross word, it wasn't until later that Severus learned they did not hate Draco but him. He didn't stay and Severus regretted that he never even looked on the child's face after she was born. He simply signed the paper work and left. He had snapped at Draco later that day when he babbled about how cute the baby was and how he wanted children on day. That was probably why the two broke up because Draco wanted kids so badly. Severus had never wanted kids, not since the first time his father hit him, but he couldn't think about that now. Albus forced him to invite Harry to tea to talk about his daughter. He wished Harry would just get this over with. He almost fell out of his chair as he heard a small knock on the door.

"Damn." He muttered.

When he opened the door Harry stood there with no readable emotion in his face.

"Harry….Achem….Professor, please come in." Severus motioned for him to sit at a small table where coffee was served.

"Well, what was it you wished to speak about, sir." Harry asked.

"Severus….It sounds strange for you to call me sir again." He murmured.

"Only if you call me, Harry."

"Agreed."

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"She's breathtaking, Harry…" Severus finally announced, "Like a life sized doll."

"I know." Harry quickly replied. "Her middle name is Violet, for your mother, she has her unique eyes." Harry smiled.

"A darker shade than my mother's." Severus added.

The two sat in silence till Harry could work up enough courage to speak again.

"She doesn't know you're her father." He informed Severus, "And if you wish her to, you may tell her, I won't stop you." Harry sighed then went on, "You signed away your rights so I didn't know if that meant you didn't want her to know. She asks about you but I've never told her a thing…I don't want her to be bitter towards you because you are her father-"

"Harry." Severus inserted. "Thank you."

Harry blushed when he realized he was babbling.

"I want to get to know her first before I tell her, maybe I will maybe I won't…"

Severus paused, "How have you been, Harry?"

Harry felt his eyes drop to the floor. Severus made him nervous still after all these years.

"Fine, I suppose. After she was born we moved to the country, it was hard raising her by myself at first but it got easier." He explained.

"Did you have a job?"

"No, we lived on my inheritance." He answered.

After a few moments of awkward silence, "Where is she now?"

"Oh…" Harry stood up quickly, "I'd better leave. I promised Elaine I would take her to Hogsmeade today."

Harry started to walk towards the door, "Thank you for the-"

"Harry."

Harry froze at the doorway and slowly turned to met Severus's gaze.

"Are you happy?

Harry was taken back by the question and unsurely answered.

"Yes."

Harry's happiness had been a worry to Severus during there marriage. He knew during that time he would never be able to bring him happiness.

"Good day, professor."

"Good day." Severus said as he ex-husband left. "…..Harry."


	6. The Sound of Sobbing

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Part Six

Severus sighed as he made his way to the great hall for lunch. The halls were empty without the noisy kids that Snape hated so much. Suddenly he stopped and listened closely to a small noise he heard.

It almost sounded like a child crying. He cursed under his breath than began searching for the source. Severus had been down five hallways before he finally found the child the noise was coming from….Elaine.

She was sitting outside her father's rooms, her knees to her chest and her head lying in her folded arms. She stopped and looked towards Snape as she heard his footstep.

"Professor!" she yelled with a relieved joy. She quickly got up to her feet and ran towards him, "Dad's in there, he hasn't come out and the mean painting won't let me in. I'm worried he'd forget to take his medicine-"

She babbled just like her dad so Severus gently grabbed her shoulders, "Is your father in trouble?"

"I don't know." She sniffled.

Severus sighed, only Potter's second day back and already causing trouble. He walked up to the painting which to his surprise was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, looking bored.

"Salazar!" Snape snapped.

"SSSeverus." He hissed. "What are you doing away from your dank, dark dungeons?"

"Helping this young lady who you left crying in the hallway!" he growled.

Elaine was frightened of the mean painting and grasped onto Severus's robes, hiding behind him.

"Lady? Why, she just the daughter of mudbloods." Salazar smirked.

Snape's glare look hateful enough to kill, "The man in there is defeated your own descendent, so I wouldn't gloat."

"And he has you to thank for that but not much else."

"Silence!"

Elaine shuddered at the coldness of his Professor voice, "Open the door!"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Please!" Elaine screamed.

Suddenly it opened and Elaine ran into the room.

"Daddy!" Severus ran in as he heard the horrified yell. Harry was laid out on the floor…not moving. Severus quickly ran over to him checking his pulse.

"Is he.." Elaine started.

"No, he alive." Severus whispered.

He gathered Harry's small body in his arms.

He had carried him like this only once before…the night after the final battle.


	7. I Hate My Father

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Note: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

LOVE YOU LOTS! AND I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!

Part Seven

Severus and Elaine sat outside the hospital wing, waiting to hear of Harry's health. Snape tired to convince Dumbledore that Professor Granger, the girl's godmother should wait with her but of course the old man insisted he do it. And he obeyed, like he always did, when he was in school, when he was a spy, and when he bonded with Harry, hadn't he done enough?

"What if he dies?" Elaine whispered.

Snape was violently thrown out of his own thoughts and noticed the tears forming in Elaine's eyes.

"I'm sure he just fainted." He stated with his usual confidence.

"He's been 'just fainting' since I was six and the doctors never knew what was wrong."

"No one?"

"Well, Aunt Hermione wanted him to see a magical care specialist, but he refused. A doctor Malfoy even wrote more than once telling dad if he didn't come in he'd get worse, Daddy won't listen to anyone."

"Malfoy?"

Severus wanted to investigate further but Elaine mumbled, "And if he dies, I'll have no one!" she cried.

Severus answered without thinking, "You father-"

"My father doesn't love me!" she yelled.

"He left Daddy and me alone! He doesn't even care that Daddy's sick. He never even visited me once in 11 years….I'd rather go to an orphanage than go to my father!"

The sobbing girl threw her arms around her professor that she felt she could trust and confine in. Severus reluctantly placed his hand on her head and gently consoled her.

"I'm sure your father loves you….I-He'd be a fool not to. You see, Elaine people make mistakes sometimes then later when they realize how stupid they've been, they can't fix what they did…" he tired to explain.

"No…I hate him. I don't even know him and I hate him for hurting Daddy."

Suddenly the hospital door opened and Poppy walked out.

"Well, Ms.Potter it seems your father just had a mild fainting spell, he's fine now, you can go in." Severus could tell Elaine knew Poppy was lying but she just whispered a thank you then ran in. He started to follow her but she stopped him.

"Severus…" she closed the door, "I lied to her and she knew." She sighed.

"What is the matter with Ha-Mr. Potter?"

Poppy stared at Severus, not sure whether she should answer, "You can't give a name to something that doesn't have one. His magic, it's still powerful but not the same. I need to talk to Draco but I think…never mind." She started to open the door but Severus stopped her, letting it shut again.

"I think he's losing his magic."


	8. A Moment to Think

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Notes: So yeah it has been a long time since I updated…so I thought I would give it a try. Really short this time but I promise the next one will be much longer. Bold I am changing character perspective.

Part Eight

**Harry**

Harry awoke in a frightened shock jumping up in bed. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital wing. Harry gave a heavy sigh as he started to remember yesterday's events.

He had been trying to take his medicine and when he woke up Elaine was hugging him like crazy. That silly woman, Poppy had ordered him to stay the night so he had agreed. He looked over to his left to see Elaine asleep on a small makeshift bed.

Oh how he loved his small daughter, she would make him so proud. But as she grew older Harry felt his magic and his strength growing weaker. I'm sorry little one; he thought to himself, I won't always be here for you. Maybe Severus would grow to love her… even though he didn't love him.

Harry remembered the affection in Severus's eyes when he spoke to Harry of their daughter. Harry had only seen that warmth and love once or twice when they were married. Those moments had been some of the happiest in their marriage. At least for Harry.

**Severus**

_He's losing his magic_

Poppy's voice was ringing in his ears over and over again. How this could be happening to Harry Potter, the freaking boy who lived. When he returned to his rooms he quickly wrote a letter to his ex, Draco to find out if he had any information. It was rather awkward writing to his ex, but he had to know at least for Elaine's sake.

The young girl was very attached to Harry and would be devastated if something were to happen to him. She was like a china doll so fragile and beautiful. He would protect even though she hated him. Well, she trusted 

Severus Snape the man she had just met and felt a connection to, not her father who had abandoned her dad and her.

Severus sighed, in two days the sorting feast would commence and than he start the year.

If Elaine was in Slytherin he could dote upon her without anyone bothering him about it, if she was a Ravenclaw then he could give almost the same attention, Hufflepuff he would have to insult her a bit and if she was in Gryffindor she would learn to hate him by the end of the week.

But Severus's biggest fear was not what house his only daughter would be placed in but what her new friends might say. What if they're parents had told them the disgrace Severus had put on Harry and his young girl. What if, heaven forbid, someone told Elaine who her father was.

He hoped desperately that he would be the one to tell her…one day but not to soon.

Severus had never wanted to marry. This parent's marriage had been so unhappy, he never wished to live as they had. They only reason the remained married was because of him…his father had reminded him often.

Although, during the time of their marriage together, Harry and him had become friends he felt no desire to love him as a husband should.

But since the day that Draco had been born, Lucius had expressed his wishes that they we together. Draco was raised practically devoted to loving him. How could Severus not try to return those feelings…especially since his own marriage was not made from love.

How he would explain all this to Elaine, he wasn't sure. Maybe some secrets were better as secrets.


	9. The Sorting Hat Says

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Notes: I might get into the habit of updating again…

Part Nine

Elaine could not contain her excitement as the sorting began. She knew her dad would be proud of her no matter what house she was sorted in so she seemed very carefree. She looked around her at the other first years. They seemed nervous and scared. Hogwarts was a lot to take in. She was so glad she came with her father.

"Elaine Violet Potter." McGonagall grinned, hoping for another Potter in her house. Elaine glanced at her dad at the professor's table before sitting down. All the sudden her excitement was turning to nerves as the hat was placed on her head.

The hat gave a merry laugh as he thought about placement for the Potter girl.

"You are very kind and gentle, you'd enjoy Hufflepuff. Than again your very bright and witty, Ravenclaw would feed your want for knowledge." He explained.

Elaine gave a quiet sigh wondering if those were her only options. As far as she knew the Potters had never had a person in those houses.

"No?" he inquired, "Well, you seem to have the same bravery and courage of Mr. Potter's Gryffindor ancestors"

That would make daddy proud, she pondered, than realized her dad didn't really care. He had told her over and over again he make her own path. Not to let anyone dictate who she was or could be. She loved her father.

"You are cunning and sly like you father, who was in Slytherin." The hat murmured, recall when Harry turned down Slytherin.

"Really?" Elaine exclaimed to the hat.

"Yes, he would be so overcome with joy if you were in that house."

"Would he find out?"

"Of course…"

"….Alright then." Elaine agreed.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally announced.

Harry's eyes widened as Elaine calmly rose from the chair and made her way to the Slytherin table. Before he could stop himself Harry look towards Severus who was sitting three seats down from him at the end. He half expected a sly grin from the Potions Master but saw only a shocked and confused stare towards Elaine. Harry snapped to his senses and clapping for his pride and joy. After the sorting was finished Albus started to introduce the staff. All of the students were paying close attention to only one teacher, Harry Potter.

"Professor Granger-Weasly has kindly accepted to return has our Medical Magic professor until early April when she will leave to have some time off before her and Mr. Weasly's third child is born. "

Everyone clapped as Hermione gave a slight bow and she nudged gave Harry a sharp nug to rise.

"We have ourselves yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter-"

All the students cheered and clapped,

"And we hope him and his daughter Elaine will stay many years with us." He grinned.

Harry gave a simple bow and shows a playful glare at Albus, the strange old coot,

He sat back down and watched his daughter laugh and smile with the other Slytherins around her.

"I'm glad you came, Harry."

He look to Hermione, she had been the most loyal friend a person could have. Ron understood of course and the two worked through differences. But Hermione's friendship has never faltered.

"Me too,Hermione." He slipped his hand into hers. "I'm sure Ron misses you.

Ron and Hermione had married a few years after school. Ron took his father's job at the Ministry and Hermione worked from home doing research and raising their children of course. She had taken this job at Hogwarts for the year and Ron stayed home with the children. She needed to be at Hogwarts to finish her research…for what no one knew. All Harry knew was it was a cure of some kind. He doubted even Ron knew what his wife was doing.

"He does, and it's only been a week." She smiled. She practically glowed only after a month of pregnancy.

"But I'm thankful you are here with me."

He shot a glance at Severus who had risen from the table.

"I can do this with you here." He finished.

Hermione leaned towards placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.

"You can do anything, Harry."


	10. The Apprenticeship Plan

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Chapter Ten

The year was going by fast with the only sign of it coming to an end was the snow. Elaine was enjoying her days at school and was being hailed as the brightest witch since Hermione Granger. (This made her godmother proud) She made many friends from every house but her best friend was from Slytherin. Ann Marie Paul who was also a first year. She shared Elaine's passion for books and potions.

Harry was extremely glad Elaine had made friends to keep her company. He was so busy with teaching he was afraid she would be lonely but to his chagrin she was becoming a social butterfly.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as his first year Ravenclaw/Slytherin class entered. He grinned as Elaine and her friend Ann sat in the front of the room.

"Good afternoon, students."

"Afternoon, Professor Potter."

Harry quickly explained their assignment and stopped class early to explain a new class to his students.

"Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to talk to you all about a new program that will be offered here at Hogwarts. The girl or boy with the highest grades overall in a class will have the opportunity to become an apprentice. There will be one for Potions, DADA, Magical Healing, Muggle studies and so forth. Each professor has different demand but most apprentices will start the beginning of your second year."

Ann quickly raised her hand knowing she was No.1 in Magic Healing and Potions.

"What if you're the top at more than one?"

"You must make your own choice than the next in line will be offered the post. We have great hopes for you all and maybe this will encourage each and every one of you to try hard." Harry finished, "You are all dismissed to _study_."

The eleven year olds dashed from the room glad to get a little free time before their next class.

"Elaine."

"Yes, Daddy." She replied, nodding to Ann to let her know she was staying behind

"How are your grades this term?"

"Fine, Dad. Why?" she inquired.

"I was just wondering if you would consider one of the apprentice positions if it were opened to you."

"Maybe." She grinned. "We'll see after the exams!"

"Alright." He sighed and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm so proud of you…you know that right?"

"Of course and you know I'm proud of you too!" she exclaimed. "I'd better hurry so I can be to Potions on time. Slytherin or not Snape will still pick on me."

"Professor." He corrected her as Dumbledore had corrected him many a time. Than suddenly Harry became angry of the thought that Snape might be treating his daughter unfairly, his own house member.

"If Professor Snape is unjustly cruel to you Elaine, tell me and I will report him to the headmaster."

Elaine saw the anger in her dad's eyes quickly building.

"Dad, I was only joking. Please don't be angry. Professor Snape is only sarcastic with me sometimes. He treats us all the same." She quickly inserted.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, "for getting so mad, it's just…I don't want you to ever to be treated unfairly…I don't want you to be hurt….how I was hurt." He vaguely stated.

"Dad." She whined, "Snape is my Professor and my Head of House, I trust him."

Harry weakly laughed than tried his best to smile. "Go onto class or you'll be late."

"Yes, sir."

She quickly gathered her books and started to her favorite class, Potions. She wouldn't tell her father (since he seemed to hate Snape) but she secretly hoped she would be the potion's apprentice. She loved potions so she couldn't quite explain it. She knew Snape had held a grudge against her grandfather and her father but he would grow to like her. She'd make sure of that!


	11. To prove her worth

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Part 11

Elaine sneaked into Potions late but luckily Professor Snape wasn't there.

"Lany!" Ann snapped as her friend sat down, "Professor Snape would have wrung your neck if he saw you come in late."

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Where is the old bat?"

"Lany!"

"Kidding…Are you excited about this apprenticeship opportunity?" Elaine grinned.

"You bet, I've always wanted to be a Potions Master. And Professor Snape is the best, what about you?" Ann inquired.

Elaine decided it was better not to tell Ann about her burning desire to be the Potions Apprentice.

"Oh I dunno. It would be cool to be Aunt Hermione's apprentice or Professor Snape…" she added.

Suddenly, the door slammed against the wall and Snape emerged from his rooms.

"Today class." He started without a greeting, "you will be taking your apprenticeship tests."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

Severus raised his eyes at the distressed children and said, "Ms. Potter, what seems to be the problem with you and your classmates."

"Well, sir. We were just told about the exams today and we were under the impression that we would have some time to well… study." She explained.

"Any why do people study, Ms. Paul." Severus inquired.

"To learn more about what they don't know…" Ann quickly responded.

"10 points to each of you. Now I don't want a reciting monkey as my apprentice but someone with nature talent and drive." He approached the board and wrote the names of five potions.

"Whoever finishes all of these to perfection by the end of class will be my apprentice."

"But I thought are current grades also..." Elaine started.

"You will learn Ms. Potter that I do things differently. You may all begin."

The students frantically (the ones who cared) looked for their supplies and dug threw there books to find the potions listed on the board. By the end of class Ann gave a relieved sigh looking at her five finished potions. They were not prefect by any means but all were adequate. She turned to Elaine to share the news but seeing the worried girl in front of her decided to stay silent. Elaine had brewed four so far but the fifth completely eluded her. She kept following the blasted directions but still the color was not right.

Ann felt a direct stare on Elaine and turned around to see Professor Snape watching from the other side of the room. Ann Paul was raised in an English wizardry family and knew all about Professor Potter and Snape's arranged marriage. Of course, their power combined was the only combination to defeat the dark lord, everyone recognized that. But never in polite conversion did people speak about the sham marriage that led to Elaine. Ann desperately wanted to tell her best friend the teacher she respected and honor was the same men, Elaine hated with a passion.

"Oh Merlin!" Elaine exclaimed. She really, really, really wanted to be the potions apprentice. Her fingers were working as fast as they could but it wasn't fast enough.

"Time's up." Snape declared. "If you wish for your potions to be examined for the apprentice ship, please remain otherwise. Class dismissed."

Many of the students had only finished one or two and decided to not waste they're time. The competition was still fierce with eight people staying. As Snape neared Ann's desk she removed the hardest potion, the one Elaine could not make.

"Surprisingly good, Ms. Paul. But you failed to even attempt the last one."

"Sorry, sir." She mumbled.

As Snape neared Elaine's desk he saw four potions equally perfected to Ann's. But instead of a clean work space, Elaine's table was covered with supplies and her cauldron was still shimmering with a ruined potion.

"Ms. Potter…dismal." He started about the ruined potion. Just a simple 'dismal' never sounded so nasty in his mouth. He realized he probably should have told her the good things first but for some reason he could stop himself from saying, "this is probably the worst potion I've ever seen but at least…" 'You'd tried' he was going to say but Elaine simply grabbed her bag and ran so her head of house wouldn't see her tears. Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky and strong but she couldn't stop the tears coming. She felt no better than a Hufflepuff, crying like this. Why did Professor Snape's word mean so much to her?


	12. Fading Away

Violet Eyes

Chapter 12

Snape wondered the hallways during his free period to look for Elaine. He hadn't meant to upset her but he could not stop himself (from saying his usual cruel words). He had been sarcastic to her over the last couple of months but never _mean._ She had even hugged him when he repaired her owl's leg. He had been in such a state of shock by the hug he did not force her away. That child…his child was far too friendly!

The Slytherin first year had not been in her class, the great hall or the common room. Snape was _almost_ about to go to Professor Potter's chambers. Harry's chambers, he corrected himself.

"Someone help, please."

Suddenly a 7th year Gryffindor was running towards him in a panicked state.

"Oh, Professor Snape!"

"Ms. Smith. 10 points from Gryffindor for being disruptive in the hallways." He snapped.

"What? Sir, you don't understand." She started.

"What is it!" he yelled.

"Professor Potter is hurt." She blurted.

Severus felt his breath cut short as he processed the news. The infernal girl continued speaking but he heard nothing.

_Hurt?_

How could he be hurt? Did he stupidly cast the wrong spell? Did his magic finally give out as Poppy predicted?

He followed her without delay to the DADA room where he saw Harry laying on the ground near the chalk board. He ordered the students to move away and for someone to explain, "What the hell happened?"

"He was writing our homework assignment on the board and passed out." Ms. Smith started. "He would have been fine but he hit his head on the desk."

Severus put his head on Harry's forehead and felt blood on his hand. He gathered the light professor and held him gently.

"Class dismissed." He ordered.

He rushed to the hospital wing and yelled for Poppy as soon as he entered.

"Severus, Why-"Poppy came out to see Professor Snape holding his unconscious ex-husband.

"Well don't just stand there!" she snapped. "Put him on an empty bed."

Severus quickly obeyed and as gently as possible laid Harry down.

"You can leave now." She instructed.

"I can help-"

"Snape, Leave now." She said harshly.

Poppy sighed and softened her voice. "You are of no use to me now. Find Elaine. I want her to the chance to say goodbye if need be."

Severus stood staring with a look of utter confusion. Could Harry really be dieing? He had been so full of life the whole semester without incident.

"Severus!"

He simply nodded and left to find Elaine, where ever she may be.

_**--Draco--**_

Draco had stared at Severus's letter for weeks unopened. Finally when he read his ex-boyfriend's plea he was unsure what to do. He couldn't just show up at Hogwarts and walk up to Harry.

"Hello, Potter. It's me the one who ruined your marriage. By the might be slowly dying too."

That would have gone over well. Than Poppy had owled him explaining she had been invited to teach a class at a magical college in America for three months. She also wished that he take over her post. Draco was of course going to decline but she had invited him over for tea, he figured it would be nice to see her again.

He couldn't help from grinning as he entered the familiar hospital wing at Hogwarts. When he saw Poppy he was about to hug her but he appeared frantic.

"Poppy, what's wrong?"

She finally noticed him and basically ignored him. He followed her to a hospital bed with Harry Potter in it.

"Poppy, what-"

"He dying, Draco! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

"May I?"

He should have come sooner he scolded himself. What an idiot he was. She nodded very grateful Draco was here. He was renowned in the entire wizard world for finding cures to strange magical ailments. He ran all his normal tests with a wave of his wand and set up a monitor to alert him if something changed.

"Poppy…"

He thought of his words slowly.

"Is there any chance Seve-Professor Snape is around?" he inquired before giving Harry a potion to help stabilize his heart rate.

"Why, Draco?"

"No reason." He murmured, trying to push his theory to the back of his mind.

"I'll need three magical restoration potions, do you have it?"

Poppy turned to Draco feeling scared. It was the first time she had felt so much worry about a patient since the war.

"Draco, two is already an overdose….three-"

"Poppy!" he snapped. "Do you have it?"

She paused than nodded slowly. She summoned a lock box covered in protective spells.

"Draco-"

"Poppy, you want my help don't you? Just give me the potions." He demanded.

She reluctantly said, "Ellen." The locks unsnapped and the case opened revealing six small bottles.

"What if he overdoses!" she yelled at her former apprentice as Draco took three bottles from the chest.

"He might."

All Poppy's doubt suddenly screamed. "Are you trying to KILL HIM?"

"He might I die If I give it to him. But he will die if I don't!"

The older women stared at him pouring the bottles down Harry's throat. She could see Harry struggle as he was beginning to awake. As Draco finished with the third bottle Harry could no longer struggle. He eyes closed to a peaceful slumber.

"It's done." Draco murmured. "I've done it."

Note: This might be confusing. Hermione is teaching a class about Magic and Medicine. She is also a Healer….


	13. The Only Way

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

CHAPTER 13

_**--Snape--**_

_Where is she?_

He had looked everywhere even moaning Myrtle's bathroom! Severus gave a heavy sigh and cursed himself for being so stupid. He had suddenly remembered in his youth where he would hide to escape everyone. He must have block out all the times he had run to the owlery to avoid Potter Senior and his gang. They **never **visited their owls so the chance of them running into him was slim. He hurried to find Elaine unsure if Poppy had been able to save Harry. When he left he could have sworn that Harry was no longer breathing. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case.

_What will I do?_

Would he have to raise Elaine? The daughter he barely knew. No, he remembered his conversation with Elaine last summer. Her hate was apparent just in her tone when she said father.

"Ms. Potter." He called as he climbed up the stairs to the owlery.

"Yes, professor." A small voice answered.

She appeared from behind an owl's post more than surprised to see her Professor.

"Come quickly, Elaine." He ordered.

"What did you say?" she inquired.

"Ms. Potter. I instructed you to come with me."

"You called me Elaine. You've never done that before." She smiled.

"Well, I can't be calling my apprentice, Ms, all the time now can I." he found himself blurting.

Her eyes widen with joy, "Oh Professor!" she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

The warm hug was so innocent and kind. The last time he had been hugged like that was by his little sister when he left for Hogwarts.

He started almost forgetting himself, "Elaine. We must get to the hospital wing, your dad-"

"Daddy! What's wrong?" Her worry free mode immediately changed to a scared and uncertain face.

"Hurry and come with me!" he reluctantly grasped her small hand and began to run.

_What if he's already dead?_

They started running since it was someone's bright idea to place the owls as far away from the hospital wing as possible.

"I can't run any more." She panted. He started to slow down till she reached a dead halt.

"You can't stop now." He snapped.

The eleven year old started sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" she cried. "It's the only reason you want me to get there so fast! I don't want to see him die!"

Snape kneeled down and faced Harry's daughter, his daughter…

"You have to go to him it doesn't matter how frightened you are. Sometime when you take the easy way, you regret…so much." He explained.

"I can't-"

Severus gathered the girl in his arms as he had done to her father not to much earlier.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Taking you to see you dad." He quickly answered. As he approached the hospital wing he kicked the door open. He put her down in front to the bed with a surprised Poppy and Draco watching. Poppy was sitting next to the bed crying and Draco, Severus's ex-boyfriend was standing over him.

"Daddy!" Elaine screamed, shoving the strange man out of her way. She leaned over the bed and saw her dad sleeping peacefully.

"Is he alright?" she frantically asked Poppy.

"I don't know, Elaine. Ask Dr. Malfoy." She instructed pointing to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy…will my dad be alright?" she asked.

"Maybe." He quickly replied.

"What's wrong with him?" she cried.

Draco's eyes went from the sad little girl to Severus, the man who had broken Harry's heart and his own.

"Elaine, do you know much about wizarding bonds?" Draco inquired.

"My dad bonded with my father and the bond was broken before I was born."

"A bond can never really be broken. Can it, Severus." Draco stared at him waiting for him to leave or speak.

"Professor?" Elaine started.

"That is correct, Dr." Snape growled.

"I'll explain further." Draco nodded, motioning for Elaine to sit.

"When a child is born to two wizards the child takes a piece of their magic from each parent. You father may not have been able to destroy the bond with your dad but it did with you. Then the magic passed down to you his your dad's **only**. Your growing power is hurting your dad's magic. This combined with the trauma of a severed bond is literally sucking the life from him." He explained.

"I don't quite understand, sir. My dad's parents died before he turned two.." she started.

"I have talked to Headmaster Dumbledore about this when I started creating this theory. We have concluded that when Harry's mother died she transferred her magic to him. Neville Longbottom's parents were killed when your dad's were and his powers suffer greatly because of it."

"Is there any way to make him better?" she sighed.

Draco slowly and unsurely answered, "He will die unless the bond with your father is renewed and your father transfers some of his powers to you."

Elaine quietly rose form her chair and started stroking her dad's hair. "Why didn't you tell me who my father was?" she whispered.

Draco's eyes widened as he blurted, "Severus can tell you."

Elaine's eyes lit up with hope as she ran to her head of house.

"Professor, please tell me who my father is? Does he live near here? Is there any way I can contact him? Did you know-"

"Elaine, I-"Severus started.

What was he going to do now?

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Not Accepting Help

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Thanks for all the reviewers:

CHAPTER 14

"Elaine…I…" Severus started.

"ELAINE!"

She spins around from her professor to see her Dad sitting up in bed. His face was covered in pain and worry.

"Daddy!" she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so scared."

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He murmured holding his daughter tightly. "It was just another-"

"Fainting spell." Elaine finished. "Dr. Malfoy explained what was wrong. That fainting story isn't going to work anymore." She determinedly stated.

Harry sighed at her angry face then saw Poppy, Severus and Draco staring him. Two were on his least favorite people.

"So, _Dr,_ What have you been telling _my_ daughter?" He spat.

Draco shivered from the hate in Harry's voice as if he knew what Draco was going to tell him.

"That you will die unless you renew the bond with…your ex-husband." Draco repeated.

Harry's gaze left Draco and fell on Severus with uncertainty and fear.

"I see." He replied. "Elaine, come closer." She leaned in closer to hear her father say, "I've been taking with Hermione and we already came to this conclusion. She has contacted Ron and they have kindly agreed to adopt you when I die." He explained.

"Dad!" she interjected, hurt. "You're just going to give up. You're not even going to try!!"

"Elaine, I cannot force someone into a union that they never wanted to be in it to begin with."

Elaine thought about her Dad's words.

Was her father so cruel that he would let her daddy die?

"Owl him! Ask him!" she demanded. "Certainly, he won't let you die!"

"Elaine, I've already made my decision." He mumbled, looking away from his grief stricken daughter.

"How can you be so SELFISH?" she screamed running from the room.

Harry finally let tears flood his eyes as his body began to shake.

"Harry, I-"Severus started.

"Don't." Harry cried. "You didn't want to marry me the first time. I won't ruin your life again!" Harry couldn't stop himself from sobbing in front of Draco and Severus. Suddenly, he began releasing all his pent up anger. He recalled all the time they were together in his presence. He said nothing. He let himself cry inside. He wasn't going to do that anymore.

"All you had to do was wait till she was born you heartless bastard! I hate you!" As Severus turned away from him Harry looked to Draco, "And you! As a medi-apprentice you should have warned him the toll his breaking the bond would have on me and Elaine. I guess you thought it was romantic having you lover leave his pregnant husband for you!"

"You must calm down." Draco gently asserted.

"I will not!" he yelled climbing off the hospital bed to his unsteady feet. As he tired to balance himself Draco spoke again, "Harry, you must lay down. Your body can barely function-"

"SHUT UP! Alright…"

"I must agree with Dr. Malfoy." Poppy finally interjected.

Harry lost his strength and collapsed onto the floor. He tired a few time to rise but his body refused. Draco started towards him trying to help.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone…both of you. Just leave me alone in peace." He cried. Never in his life and Harry felt so small and worthless. 

Crying on the floor he felt like his sorrow drowning him. Harry didn't watch them leave but he felt relief when Poppy sat on the floor beside him.

"Come one, Harry, dear. Let's get you back in bed. All this stress won't help you get better."

"I'm never going to get better, Poppy. I'm dying." He snapped.

Harry saw the pain in Poppy's eyes and quickly apologized. He hastily moved onto the bed and continued sobbing.

_I am never going to my little girl grow up. Never see the man she chooses to marry or see her children!! It's not fair. I don't want to die but I am…soon. _

End Chapter 14


	15. Confronting Severus

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

CHAPTER 15

Draco and Severus sat in the Potion Masters room in an awkward silence. They were drinking tea, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Severus…" Draco sighed. "You have to renew the bond." He requested in a soft whispered tone.

Severus rose from the small coffee table and started speaking, "I cannot help someone who does not want _my_ help."

"For the child's sake, Severus, stop being so selfish!"

Suddenly Draco found himself face to face with an angry Snape.

"I'm selfish!" he snarled. "I never wanted to marry. I never loved him. I didn't want that child in the first place."

Draco's pent up anger was released and he shoved the older man, he had once respected and loved, away from his face.

"You're so stupid and I am too. He never would have gotten pregnant if you hadn't loved him at least a little."

"When he defeated the dark lord I got carried away it doesn't mean I love him." Severus agreed.

"So you're just going to let him die… Leave your daughter without a caring parent! You're the worst father that any-"

Severus had told himself what Draco had said a million times. Hearing it though hurt more than he anticipated. He heard Draco shouting but was no longer listening.

Elaine. She had been more than upset that her dad would not contact her father. Would she hate him if he told her? Would she love him for saving her dad?

"Severus!"

He looked at Draco who was standing at his front door.

"Should I open it?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"What?" Severus was confused since he hadn't heard a knock.

A small knock echoed from the door and he heard Elaine yell, "Professor!"

"Draco, open-"

Draco opened the door and after spotting the crying eleven year old, he quietly left. Elaine closed the door behind Dr. Malfoy; she was still sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor."

"It's alright, Ms….Elaine." he replied. He showed her a place to sit and offered her some tea.

"No, thank you." She politely declined. "Professor, can you please tell me who my father is?" she demanded.

Severus simply stared at her as he sipped some of his tea.

"Sir, please. You wouldn't have to do anything. I'll contact him and be extremely civil. I just don't want my dad to die." She cried.

"Elaine, I'm sorry I-"as Severus started confessing, Elaine began speaking again. "Sir, I promise to be as calm and understanding as possible. Just give me a chance to talk with him, meet him-"

Harry's daughter continued speaking and he knew that his secret could longer to be. He gave a high sigh hoping maybe she would keep the civilness she had previously promised.

"Elaine, please be silent." He demanded. The desperate chattering girl quickly ceased speaking.

"I'm-"he started whispering.

Elaine stood and walked closer to hear her professor.

"Professor just SAY IT!" she demanded.

"I am."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" he yelled.

She backed away from her professor no her father in complete and utter stupor.

"What?" she asked again not yet angry.

"When your dad was 15, I brewed a potion, under Dumbledore's orders, that would find a prefect magical match for him." He explained. "And it was me."

Still in a calm shock she said, "Why did you-"

"I didn't love him, Elaine. At the time my…affections were for Mr. Malfoy."

"…So let me get this straight, you were DATING Dr. Malfoy while my dad was pregnant with me."

"Y-Yes."

"And severed the bond."

"I didn't know-"he started, "the effect it would-"

"Excuse me, sir." She started in a low growl. "You were screwing around with a medi apprentice and you didn't think to ask your boyfriend what damage you could do to us!"

"I-"

"Did you think you could just forget about us after I was born? Or did you think by giving me the apprenticeship it would make up for your terrible parenting skills!" she spat.

Severus decided it was time to be more assertive, "I am still you professor, Elaine. Even though you're my daughter you'll treat me with respect."

"Harry Potter's daughter. I may be our by blood but I will never call you father. You broke my dad's heart. I grew up all my life without ever knowing if my other father even cared I existed."

"Elaine, please understand-"

"Understand WHAT! That you are basically murdering my dad and aren't going to do anything about it!" she yelled. In all her fury she stomped on his 

foot and screamed, "I didn't to be your damned apprentice and defiantly not your daughter!"

She exited the room without another word leaving Severus in shock. He felt lower than dirt and knew he deserved as much.

_I'll do anything to gain her trust…anything._

Reviews with your opinions help me so REVIEW!! I NEED HELP!


	16. A Memory

Violet Eyes

By: violeteyes583

Notes: So I started this piece of fanfiction after my junior year of high school and I'm now a freshman in college. I've always enjoyed reading fanfiction and coming up with stories and outlines. I have never been good at putting what I want into words.

Thank you to everyone for your reviews, both good and bad. They honestly do help me. I will try to finish this story in a way that pleases everyone and me. One day I would really like to totally rewrite the first 15 chapters, but I think people would rather I continue writing.

I fear I've put Severus in such a negative light that he won't be able to redeem himself. So I'm not sure where this story or its pairing is going.

This chapter is a flashback

Chapter 16

_Harry awoke to the sound of bird chirping outside his window. The young boy stretched and yawned. He looked around his and his husbands' room and everything appeared normal. Despite this he knew everything was different. The dark lord Voldemort was dead. By Harry's own wand he had killed the bastard. After hours of confusion on the battlefield he was reunited with his husband. When Severus hugged him he had lifted his smaller husband off the ground._

_He held onto Harry tightly whispering, "Thank you."_

_Harry smiled at the memory of those words. He was slightly startled as the door to his room opened. Severus quickly appeared with a tray of breakfast in his hands. Harry suppressed his joyous grin as Severus came over to him._

"_I thought you might be hungry after last night."_

_Harry knew he was referring to the battle but he could not stop a blush from appearing. Last night, had been the finest of their short and strained marriage. He saw Severus grin slightly in responsive to Harry's blush. _

"_Thank you, Severus." _

_Severus set the tray down and sat on the bed, "I've spoken with Dumbledore. The Ministry has confirmed the death of Tom Riddle."_

_Harry simply nodded._

"_And?" he inquired. _

"_I'm sure many thank you notes will be in the mail."_

_Harry pouted. He hated when Severus didn't tell him all the facts. He wasn't a child. He knew his pout annoyed the hell out of Severus._

"_You'll have to do more than that to annoy me, Mr. Potter." Severus stated. _

"_Mr. Snape to you."_

"_Oh, just be quiet and eat."_

_Harry smiled and turned towards his food. As Severus started to leave, Harry reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly._

"_Severus…"_

_His husband turned to him, their eyes meeting._

"_You…You fought bravely last night. I didn't get a chance to tell you." Harry told him. "I owe you a lot. This marriage…you didn't want it and neither did I. But we've changed the world, our world for the better. And the price we paid doesn't seem like that high of a price. And…you fought bravely."_

"_As did you. I must admit I was worried that you wouldn't be able to do it. If you had died…it would have been me who failed you and the wizarding world." Severus replied, "Now you have done what everyone expected of you."_

"_Yes." Harry sighed, "Maybe now we can live our lives in peace without meddlesome old men and crazy dark lords."_

"_And you can actually do your studies." Severus pointed out._

"_But Professor!" Harry whined._

_An awkward silence fell between them and they both noticed Harry was still holding Severus hand quite firmly._

"_I love you." Harry smiled._

_Severus said nothing in reply but Harry could see the smile in his eyes. He knew his husband well enough to not require words. Severus leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. That was enough for Harry; he released Severus hand and allowed him to leave._

"_I really have grown to love you, Severus Snape." Harry whispered to himself," Really and truly love you." _

Note: This chapter is painfully short. I wish I had more time but life is CRAZY! I'm going through a hell of a lot of my own gay boy drama. GRR! Seriously, I'm like Hermione in a fanfic that started out as a Harry/Hermione and turned into a Ron/Harry. Sad story.

Please Review!


	17. The Last Winter

Violet Eyes

Author: violeteyes583

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash and Mpreg

Summary: Harry is raising his daughter alone but what will happen when her other father becomes part of their lives.

Pairing: HP/SS

Spoilers: 1 though 5 , AU

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter….big surprise.

Author's notes: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has read or reviewed this fic! AND I'd like to apologies for the lack of updates. Life has been dramatic lately and is starting to wind down. I really sincerely thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

Harry felt empty. He wondered if all people who knew they were dying felt this empty. His daughter had kept him company the last couple of days. He was happy to spend as much time as possible with her but still he felt empty.

Draco had convinced him to take some experimental potions but he wouldn't let him ever bring up Severus's name. The potions would make him feel better for a while. He could walk around and talk without struggling but he still felt empty.

He couldn't remember the last time he smile and didn't have to force it.

He used to enjoy the bird's song every morning and now it made him cringe.

Harry felt empty.

Today was a special day, Harry felt well enough to walk around the school grounds. He was winter break and he somewhat enjoyed the windy chill on his face. He didn't really enjoy much of anything these days.

For a couple of hours during each day, Elaine would spend time will the Grangers, for that Harry was grateful. He loved his beautiful little girl but sometimes he couldn't bear to look at her.

She looked for beautiful each passing day. The stubbornness and strength of her will only grew stronger. She would be alright, he reasoned with himself. He always hoped that she would one day love her father.

Even though Harry couldn't stand to hear Severus's name, he thought about him often. When he was raising Elaine he never allowed himself to think about Severus and Draco. He had so many questions but had pushed all to the back of his mind so he could raise his daughter properly.

As he looked at the snow covered grounds he thought about the snowball fight he had out here with Draco and Severus. It was after war before Harry knew he was with child. He remembered Severus laughing. It was a rare and beautiful laugh. Elaine laughed in a similar way. He remembered Draco nailed him with a snowball causing him to fall. He laughed when Severus tackled Draco to the ground. Harry ran over and joined him as the attacked Draco with snow.

What a fool he was then. He should have known what was going on between his friend and husband. How long had it been going on? The question plagued him day and night.

Sometimes Harry felt as though if he knew Severus had loved him at one time, he could die happy. Or at least die without this feeling of utter emptiness.

Harry made his way to a snow cover bench. He ran his mitten covered hands over the bench pushing the snow off. He sat down and just let his eyes run over the snow. He loved Hogwarts. He loved its beauty and wonder.

He would miss the way the trees appeared with the wind whistled through them.

Winter looked like death to many, but Harry had always felt like winter brought him to life. It seemed rather ironic since he would most likely die before the coming of spring.

"Harry."

He felt himself almost jump off the bench as he turned to see who was speaking. A few feet from him stood, Severus, the man whose name he couldn't bear to hear but was always in his thoughts.

"S-Severus." The name left his lips easy enough. Although, the potions gave Harry some strength he knew he did not have the power in him to confront Severus about anything.

"I saw you sitting out here."

They both stared at each other, neither one moved closer. Harry looked Severus up and down. He knew he must have looked pale and nervous. Then he noticed that Severus had something in his hand.

Severus started towards him and he flinched. He didn't mean to, he just did. Severus stopped a few feet short when he saw Harry's reaction.

"You looked cold."

Severus stretched out his hands and that's when Harry released he was holding a coat. The coat Harry had always wanted to wear that Severus would never let him, during their marriage. Severus's mothers coat.

Harry didn't move to accept it even though his own coat was worn and didn't do much good keeping him warm. If he had been able to use his magic it wouldn't be a problem, but spell casting would only make him worse.

He flinched again as Severus near him and wrapped the coat around him. Harry didn't object even though the action made him feel like a child. During their marriage Severus was always good at making him feel helpless.

"I can put it on myself." He finally snapped. He put it on and felt its warmth immediately. "Thank you," he murmured.

Severus simply nodded his head then muttered a, "You're welcome."

Harry almost wanted to laugh. If he's known dying would make Severus treat him better he would have done it years ago.

He scolded himself for having such thoughts and didn't notice Severus talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Severus sighed and looked away from Harry. His voice was barely above a whisper, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade."

Harry stood almost frozen in place. He was dying and Severus was asking him out on a date.

"Yes." He found himself answering. He knew he probably looked as shocked as Severus as that moment.

But he didn't care. For one moment he didn't feel so empty and he liked it.

* * *

**Note:** I didn't have time to edit soooo I will be back to fix some mistakes later. I really just wanted to get something out there for everyone. Please review so I know if I should keep going. Thank you all so much!


End file.
